Silence Loud
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Shikamaru and Naruto find themselves stranded. Slowly, they realize a little something about themselves. What could it possibly be? Will they ever get back to Konoha? And alive? Rated T for some language. [ShikaNaru]
1. Mission gone wrong

Hey, it's Emily. This is my first shot at fanfiction and yaoi, so if it sucks, please tell me what I could do to improve. This is a ShikamaruXNaruto pairing. I know it's weird, but I wanted to do something original. So, I came up with this. The first chapter is short, but the others are a little longer. Enjoy!

Shikamaru Nara was sitting on a tree branch, staring at the clouds, when Naruto Uzumaki snuck up behind him and poked him in the back, making Shikamaru nearly jump a mile.

"Naruto! Quit doing that!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Seen anything yet?" the blonde ninja asked.

Shikamaru and Naruto were sent on a mission with their fellow ninja: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Masters Kakashi and Asuma had heard reports that people had sighted Orochimaru in the woods several miles from Konohagakure and their Masters sent them out on the mission. Kakashi and Asuma were a little ways behind; making sure no Sound ninja would sneak up from behind.

"Nothing yet. I've been waiting to use my shadow on anything that comes, but nothing's happened. Where's everyone else?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura and Ino were arguing about Sasuke. Sasuke is a few meters ahead, and Choji is a little further from Kakashi-sensei and Asuma." Naruto reported.

"I'm sure we'll hear if they do see something." Shikamaru said.

Suddenly, a group of Sound ninja was seen jumping through the trees. Naruto made to go after them, but Shikamaru held him back, saying, "We need to see what they're doing."

Unfortunately, the Sound ninja heard them. One of the ninja started throwing shurikens and kunai at the two ninja.

"We need to get to Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, running further into the forest.

"No, we'll have to fight them on our own." Shikamaru shouted back, "I can't use my Shadow Possession Jutsu; there's too many of them!"

"Should I try to make Doppelgangers?" the blonde ninja asked.

"It's worth a shot!" Shikamaru yelled, ducking a tree branch.

"Ninja Art: Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" Naruto yelled.

Instantly, there were dozens of Naruto doppelgangers, but the Sound ninja threw shurikens at them, disappearing with a small poof.

"Oh, shit. We're done for!" Naruto yelled, "Are you sure you can't do that Shadow thing?"

"There's too many of them to do that!" Shikamaru yelled.

"That shoots down that idea." Naruto said.

Shikamaru heard a whizzing sound. Turning around, he saw a shuriken speeding right up to Naruto's head.

"Naruto, look out!" Shikamaru warned.

"Wha-?" Naruto began to ask.

But he never finished his sentence. The shuriken hit him in the back of the head. Shikamaru looked back at Naruto, and saw another shuriken coming. But he wasn't fast enough. The shuriken hit him square in the forehead, sending Shikamaru into unconsciousness.

"Where are they?"

Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Kakashi and Asuma were looking for Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Knowing Naruto, he's playing some kind of joke." Sakura said.

"But Shikamaru?" Choji wondered.

"Sasuke, could you see them after the attack began?" Kakashi asked the black haired ninja.

"They were trying to run away. Naruto tried to create some Doppelgangers, but it didn't work. They were running further into the forest when I last saw them." Sasuke said.

"I don't see them anywhere!" Ino exclaimed.

"Maybe they went back to the village to get help?" Choji suggested.

"If they went back to get help, we would see footprints." Asuma said.

"Besides, they knew our location, so they would tell us first. Hopefully." Sakura said.

Lame first chapter, I know. But I had to get them stranded, somehow. Anyway, please tell me what I could improve on. Again, this is my first yaoi, so don't judge me too harshly. Thanks for reading!

Next chapter- we find out a little something about Naruto.


	2. We're lost, aren't we?

Hey, it's Emily. Here's chapter 2! Thanks to the some people who read the first chapter. I present chapter 2!

Shikamaru awoke with a throbbing pain in his head. Sitting up, he noticed Naruto was lying a few feet away from him on the ground. Shikamaru noticed that they were in some sort of underground tunnel. He saw Konoha headbands scattered around, as well as headbands from the Rain and Waterfall villages. Mixed among the headbands, Shikamaru noticed several bones, many of them skulls. He was wondering if this was a torture chamber used by Orochimaru when Naruto woke up.

"Hey, where are we?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"Do I look like I know where we are?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um…no." Naruto decided.

Shikamaru lay down on the ground.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Naruto asked.

"I guess we are. It looks like it's getting dark from the light I can see from the cracks in the ceiling, so let's work on finding our way tomorrow. Man, that shuriken hurt." Shikamaru grimaced, rubbing his forehead.

"That looks like it hurts." Said the blonde ninja, noticing the mark on Shikamaru's forehead.

"You got hit in the back of the head. Let me see it." Shikamaru demanded.

He walked over to Naruto, bent down and looked at Naruto's neck. Sure enough, there was a bump on the ninja's neck the size of a goose egg.

"How bad is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not too bad. Pretty big, though. It'll go down eventually." Shikamaru told the ninja.

"I'm hungry." Naruto complained.

"Let's go get something to eat, then. We can look for familiar objects along the way." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi and Asuma were with their teams, waiting to see Anko at the academy. They needed to tell her about the disappearance of Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Do you think they're ok?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine." Kakashi assured her.  
_Still, _Sakura thought, _Naruto is really dense. And Shikamaru is pretty lazy. Would they be all right?_

Sakura was interrupted from her thoughts by the entrance of Anko.

"What seems to be the problem?" Anko asked.

"Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki have disappeared." Asuma explained.

"Our teams were scouting for Orochimaru and apparently, some ninja from Sound attacked them. Sasuke says that they went running off deeper into the forest. We searched the forest for hours, but there's no sign of them." Kakashi explained further.

"How could this happen? We thought the invasion was over! Did you get any sign of Orochimaru?" Anko asked anxiously.

"No sign of him." Asuma said.

"I think that Naruto's playing a trick on us." Sakura said.

"But Shikamaru isn't the type of person to play pranks on people." Choji pointed out.

"I'll send some Black Opps troops to look for them. They'll be able to find them." Anko assured them.

"Man, I'm starving!"

Shikamaru and Naruto were looking for food. They had made their way out of the tunnel. Fortunately for them, they were near the entrance. So far, they hadn't had much luck finding anything to eat. Night had fallen and Shikamaru was the only one really looking for something to eat.

"Instead of complaining, why don't you help me look?" he asked angrily.

"I've _been_ looking! All I can find are these red berries." Naruto said, showing the other ninja some small, bright red berries.

"Naruto, you dobe, those are strawberries!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"They are?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Where did you find them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Right here." Naruto said, indicating a small vine of red berries on the ground.

Shikamaru walked over to the vine.

"Thank God you found these." He said, picking some red strawberries and giving some to Naruto.

The ninja began to eat. Naruto looked at Shikamaru, who was leaning against a tree, looking at the starry night sky.

"What are you thinking about?" the blonde ninja asked.

"Nothing. I want to play Shogi." Shikamaru said.

"I don't know how to play." Naruto said.

"We'd better get to bed. We need to restore our chakra anyway." Shikamaru said.

"We should stay up in shifts. You know, in case something happens." Naruto suggested.

"Ok, who's gonna do it first?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I'll go first." Naruto said.

"Right, then. 'Night." Shikamaru said.

He lay down on the ground and fell asleep. Naruto stared at the stars. He wanted to talk to Shikamaru a little bit more. Naruto had always felt a little odd around him, but he knew it was more then just nerves. Maybe the blonde ninja had feelings for Shikamaru that he didn't want him to know about. Pushing these thoughts out of his head, Naruto wondered if his team was all right. Would they notice that he was gone? They had to; he was the loudest on the team. And Shikamaru was always complaining, so Ino and Choji had to notice that he was missing, too.


	3. Trying to get back home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

**Here's part 3! I started a new story, Tears of Blood, another ShikaNaru story, but not exactly yaoi. I plan on uploading chapter one of that on Tuesday. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!**

Ino was in her family's flower shop at the register, wondering if Naruto and Shikamaru were ok. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Rock Lee entered the shop.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Have they found Naruto and Shikamaru?" Lee asked anxiously.

"How did you know they were missing?" Ino wondered, confused.

"Master Guy told me! He was talking to Kakashi and Asuma. Apparently, everyone from Konoha knows." Lee said.

_It's not hard to notice that the 2 loudest ninja in the village are missing,_ Ino thought to herself.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Lee asked.

"Lee, why don't you give up on her? She still likes Sasuke." Ino told him.

"I know. I just want to see her. See ya later, Ino!" Lee said as he left.

Naruto woke to the sounds of birds chirping and Shikamaru yawning.

"Geez, Shikamaru, why do you have to yawn so loudly?" the blonde ninja questioned.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you were awake." Shikamaru said.

"Yes, you did." Naruto said under his breath.

He stretched and stood up, looking at the forest around him.

"Still have no idea where we are, do we?" he asked.

"Nope." Shikamaru said, "Are there anymore strawberries left?"

"I think so." Naruto said.

He walked over to the vine where he had found the berries the previous night. To his delight, there were some left.

"Yeah, there's some." Naruto said happily.

"Cool. Let's eat while we walk around." Shikamaru said.

The two ninja began walking around, seeing if they recognized anything familiar.

"I'm tired." Naruto complained after 20 minutes, "I wish I knew what time it was."

"Well, we don't know what time it is, so quit complaining!" Shikamaru said.

"You're one to talk!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Come off it! I don't complain that much." Shikamaru said defensively.

"Whatever." Naruto said.

He didn't want to make Shikamaru angry. He knew that Shikamaru was capable of using the Shadow Possession Jutsu, meaning that he could control someone with his shadow. Naruto didn't want to find himself in that situation and be forced to do something like jumping off of a cliff.

"I want to learn some more techniques! I don't want to be here forever!" Naruto complained.

"Hey, this is no picnic for me either." Shikamaru said.

He noticed that Naruto had been acting strangely ever since they had been stranded. He was a little more quiet than normal. Shikamaru looked at the blonde ninja and saw that he was looking at the ground as they were walking, almost like he was depressed about something. Maybe Naruto-no. Naruto couldn't possibly feel that way about him. Yeah, Naruto was strange, but he wasn't _that_ strange.

"Hey, are you ok? You seem sort of- spaced out." Shikamaru asked.

"No, I'm ok." Naruto said quietly.

Shikamaru nodded. He saw that there was a lake nearby.

"Why don't we take a break for a bit, get something to eat." Shikamaru suggested.

"But, we just ate breakfast." Naruto pointed out.

"I know, but I'm getting kinda hungry." Shikamaru said.

"What will we eat?" Naruto questioned.

"Fish, I guess." Shikamaru assumed.

The two ninja walked over to the lake. Shikamaru sat down a few feet from the edge of the lake, while Naruto waded in. He looked back at Shikamaru and said, "Aren't you coming in?"

"Nah, I'm too tired." Shikamaru yawned.

"But, we just woke up." Naruto said, confused.

"I know." Shikamaru said, leaning onto the grass, hands behind his head.

Naruto glared at Shikamaru for a minute before trying to catch something. Half an hour later, as Shikamaru was waking up from a nap, Naruto still hadn't caught anything.

"You really can't fish, can you?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I don't usually fish." Naruto said, wading out of the water and sitting next to Shikamaru.

"Is there any other food around here?" Shikamaru asked.

"We could kill a squirrel." Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Shikamaru said.

After resting for a few minutes, the ninja set out again to try to get back to Konoha.

"I think I see some buildings." Naruto said.

"So do I. Man, we'd better be getting close to home." Shikamaru said.

Sakura was walking down the street to get some codfish for her mother when she ran into Choji.

"Choji! You haven't heard anything about Naruto and Shikamaru, have you?" she asked anxiously.

"Nope. Asuma would have told me and Ino, but we haven't heard anything." Choji said, taking a bite out of an onigiri that he was eating.

"I haven't seen Sasuke since the mission. I hope he's ok." Sakura said worriedly.

"He'll be fine. He's probably trying to avoid Ino." Choji said.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later, Choji!" Sakura said.

"See ya!" Choji said.

Sakura kept walking down the street until she met up with Lee.

"Sakura! Thank goodness you weren't captured too!" Lee exclaimed.

"What do you mean, 'captured'?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking that Shikamaru and Naruto might've been captured." Lee admitted.

"How did you figure out they were missing?" Sakura questioned.

"Master Guy told me. Kakashi and Asuma told him." Lee answered.

"I hope they're alright." Sakura sighed.

"Well, I need to go train. See you around, Sakura!" Lee said.

He walked off in the opposite direction. Sakura continued to the fish store, bought the fish, and went back home, worrying about Shikamaru and Naruto the whole time.

**Interesting, huh?**

**Next chapter: Will Naruto confess his love? Read on and find out! **


	4. A possible confession?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.**

**Hey, it's Emily! Thanks to the 2 people who have reviewed so far...anyway, this is chapter 4. I forgot to mention before that this all takes place after the Chunin exams, after Orochimaru's attack on Konoha. Just thought I'd straighten that out. Enjoy!**

Naruto and Shikamaru had been walking through the forest for 2 days when they found the tower. They had been arguing over when to stop and find something to eat when Naruto pointed out the tall building.

"Shikamaru, isn't that the tower we were supposed to meet at during the second task?" the blonde ninja asked.

"Yeah. At least we know we're almost back to Konoha." Shikamaru said sounding relieved.

"Do we have to go through the Forest of Death?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to. Do you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not really." Naruto said, relieved.

The two ninja journeyed a few more hours before night fell. Shikamaru had found some more strawberries and now they were lying on the ground, staring at the stars.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" the shirker asked in reply.

"What do you want to do after you become a Chûnin?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno. I just want to live a peaceful life, that's all. Playing Shogi or Go all day." Shikamaru said, "Why?"

"I'm just wondering." Naruto said hastily.

The blonde ninja closed his cerulean blue eyes and said, "Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto began to say something, but found he couldn't say it. He had admitted that he liked Shikamaru earlier that day. But did he want Shikamaru to know that? Would telling Shikamaru how he felt change their friendship? What would Shikamaru think if he told him? No, he didn't want to tell him just yet.

"Do you always keep your hair tied up like that?" Naruto invented wildly, opening his eyes.

"Yeah. Why?" Shikamaru wondered, looking confused and surprised at Naruto's question.

"I was just wondering." Naruto said, "I've never seen you with your hair down or in any other style before."

"Well, I like it that way." Shikamaru said defensively.

"I'm tired." Naruto announced.

"You go to sleep. I'll watch for a little while." Shikamaru told the blonde ninja.

"'Night." Naruto said.

He closed his cerulean eyes and was soon asleep. Shikamaru watched him for a minute before directing his attention to the forest. What was Naruto going to say before he paused? The shirker had a feeling that Naruto hadn't really wanted to ask him about his hair. Sighing, Shikamaru leaned against the tree, trying to get his thoughts of Naruto out of his mind.

* * *

When Shikamaru woke up the next morning, Naruto was eating some strawberries.

"'Morning! I saved some for you." Naruto said, pointing to a pile of strawberries a few feet from Shikamaru.

"I didn't want you to squish them in your sleep." Naruto explained.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said.

He walked over to get his berries, then sat down next to Naruto.

"How far did you have to go to get these?" the shirker asked, eating one of the berries.

"Not very far. I didn't want to go too far in case you woke up and started wondering where I was." Naruto added.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Do you have any idea how far we are from Konoha?" he asked.

"We're behind the tower now, so we can't be very far." Naruto answered.

"That's good. I'm getting sick of eating all of these strawberries." Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his neck.

After eating breakfast, the 2 ninja set off to find Konoha again.

"At least we aren't hurt that badly. I mean, aside from the cut on your forehead and my neck, we're ok." Naruto said.

"I'm as sore as hell, though." Shikamaru pointed out, rubbing his neck.

"Same. I guess that's expected. Who knows what happened to us while we were unconscious?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't want to think about it." Shikamaru said, shivering.

"Yeah. Me neither." Naruto agreed.

* * *

Ino was sweeping the sidewalk in front of her family's shop when Asuma showed up.

"Asuma! Have you heard about Shikamaru and Naruto?" she asked eagerly.

"The Black Opps found a kunai near where we were searching. That's all I've heard." Asuma informed his student.

"Sakura's worried sick." Ino said.

"I know she has. After all, one of her teammates is missing." Asuma said.

"Yeah…" Ino said.

"I'd better get going. I told Kurenai I'd meet her at her place at noon." Asuma said.

"Bye, sensei." Ino said as Asuma walked off.

She resumed her sweeping of the sidewalk. About 10 minutes later, Choji showed up, eating a bag of chips, as usual.

"Choji! Are you always eating?" Ino asked.

"Yep." Choji said, swallowing and shoving another handful of chips into his mouth, "Any word of Shikamaru?"

"Nope. Asuma said that they found a kunai near where we were looking, but that's about it." Ino said.

"That's not good." Choji said.

He walked off without saying another word. Ino went inside to water the flowers, wondering if they would ever find Shikamaru and Naruto. 20 minutes later, Ino went to get some ramen from the popular ramen bar. She saw Sasuke waiting outside the restaurant.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Ino asked, excited at seeing Sasuke.

"Waiting for Kakashi. He's supposed to be training with me, but he's late. As usual." Sasuke said, sounding moody.

"Wanna get some ramen?" Ino asked hopefully.

"Nah, I just want to train." Sasuke said.

"Ok, then." Ino said.

She went inside, ate her ramen, and went back to the shop, hoping that Shikamaru and Naruto were still alive.

**Kinda short, I know. Anyway, I'm starting a new Naruto story. It's kinda ShikaXNaru, but it's kinda not. You'll see when I post it. I would like your opinion for the title! Options are:**

**1. Tears of Blood**

**2. Fate Decided**

**3. Stars of Fate**

**4. Flames of Destiny**

**5. Fire Burns**

**Please tell me your answer via review. I will go with the most popular option. R'n'R**

**Next chapter: Naruto confesses his love to Shikamaru. But what will Shikamaru say? **


	5. Confession! This time for real!

**It's Emily! Thanks to the few people who read the previous parts and the 3 people that reviewed so far. If you put this story in your favorites or something like that, please review. If you don't like the story, review anyway, saying what i could do to improve. Don't say anything about the pairing. I like the pairing just fine. Enjoy the chapter! **

Naruto and Shikamaru were getting closer to Konoha each day. Shikamaru had figured it had been about a week since their disappearance.

"They probably think we're dead by now." Shikamaru said.

"You're really optimistic, you know that?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru yawned and didn't answer.

"You're a little too optimistic, if you know what I mean." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go a little faster. I want to get back to Konoha!" the blonde ninja said eagerly.

"Like I don't? We have to preserve our energy so if we get attacked again, we'll have the stamina to fight." Shikamaru reminded the ninja.

"Oh, right." Naruto said.

Around noon, the two ninja stopped for something to eat. They had, much to Shikamaru's annoyance, strawberries.

"I'm getting sick of eating them, that's all!" the shirker complained.

"Quit complaining, Shikamaru! This is all we have! I'd rather be eating Ramen right now!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ok, ok! I get it!" Shikamaru yelled.

It was quiet for a minute before Naruto said, "Let's get started. I bet we can reach Konohagakure tomorrow if we keep walking."

Shikamaru nodded. He got up and followed Naruto further into the forest.

* * *

Anko was talking to Hatake Kakashi at the Ichiraku Ramen bar when Asuma showed up.

"Any news of Shikamaru and Naruto?" he asked.

"I was just telling Kakashi about the kunai. The ANBU Black Opps haven't found anything else." Anko reported, "How are their teammates taking this?"

"Sakura's worried sick and Sasuke's been training senseless." Kakashi said.

"Choji's eating more, if that's possible, and Ino's not as loud as usual. God, I have a weird team." Asuma said.

"Anko, do you think the Sand Village or the Sound Village have them captive?" Kakashi wondered.

"They might be. This might be Phase 2 of the invasion." Anko said worriedly.

"I don't want to know if there's a Phase 2." Kakashi said.

"Those boys had better be ok." Anko said.

* * *

Nightfall. Naruto was lying on his back, staring at the stars and Shikamaru was leaning against a tree.

"Hey, Shikamaru? Can I tell you something?" the blonde ninja asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Well, it's personal, so, could you not tell anyone?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. I promise." Shikamaru said, wondering what on Earth Naruto wouldn't want anyone to know about.

"I like you, Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Ok." Shikamaru said, wondering where this was going.

"I mean _really_ like you." Naruto said nervously emphasizing the word 'really'.

"You mean to say that you-" Shikamaru said, not daring to believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah." The blonde ninja said.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked.

"That I love you?" Naruto said, "Yeah, I am!"

"Naruto, I feel the same way!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"You love yourself?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"No, I love you, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Wait, you love me, and I love you…"Naruto said, piecing this new information together.

Shikamaru wondered what Naruto thought of this new information.

"Wanna kiss?" Naruto asked.

"Why not?" Shikamaru pointed out.

The two came together gazed into each other's eyes. Then they gently kissed. Then they broke apart and looked at each other.

"Wow." Naruto said, breathlessly.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

The kissed again for about 15 minutes.

"What are we gonna tell our teammates?" Naruto wondered.

"The truth." Shikamaru said.

"The truth?" Naruto repeated, "Sakura and Sasuke already think I'm weird! What will they think if I tell them that I love you?"

"Ino and Choji will think the same thing. But that won't stop me from loving you." Shikamaru said, kissing Naruto again.

"I can live with that." Naruto said breathlessly, kissing Shikamaru back.

This went on for about 20 minutes until both ninja fell asleep.

**I loved writing this chapter! So they both like each other! So cute! **

**Next chapter: The 2 ninja return to Konohagakure. But what will their teams say about their love? Read and find out.**

**Review please!**


	6. You did what with who?

**Konnichiwa! It's Mika-chan! Interesting last chapter, huh? Well, this is the last part of the series. I've already started a sequel, Crimson Rose. I hope you guys liked reading this story as much as I loved writing it. And now, without further ado, I give you, Silence loud chapter 6! **

Shikamaru woke up with Naruto's arm on his waist. He tapped the sleeping ninja gently on the forehead.

"Wha?" Naruto said sleepily.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Shikamaru said smiling.

"Was last night a dream?" Naruto asked groggily.

"Nope. I would never believe what a great kisser you are, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"So are you." Naruto grinned, "We didn't do anything, did we?"

"I don't think so." Shikamaru said.

He got up and started walking deeper into the forest. Naruto got up and followed him deeper into the forest.

"I still can't believe it." Naruto said, more to himself.

"Can't believe what?" Shikamaru wondered.

"That we both like each other." Naruto said.

"I thought you'd think I was weird if I told you." Shikamaru said.

"I probably would if I didn't feel the same way about you." Naruto said.

"Can you imagine what everyone will say when we've told them?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's gonna be interesting." Naruto laughed.

* * *

Sasuke was walking down to the Ichiraku Ramen bar when Sakura came running up behind him.

"Sasuke! They found Shikamaru and Naruto!" the pink haired kunoichi exclaimed.

"What? Are they alive?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"They just showed up inside the city gates! Come on!" Sakura said.

She grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him back to the ninja academy.

"Sakura, why are we going here?" Sasuke wondered.

"Naruto and Shikamaru were going to tell Anko what happened." Sakura told the black haired ninja.

They went through the doors of their old school and went to their old classroom. There, they found Shikamaru and Naruto, both covered in dirt, sitting at the first row of desks. Shikamaru had his head down on the desk, apparently asleep.

"Naruto! Shikamaru!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

The blonde ninja poked the sleeping shirker in the arm. Shikamaru lifted his head from the desk; a small scar shaped like a shuriken on his forehead.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Are you two ok?" Sakura asked, running up to Naruto and giving him a hug. Naruto would've cared about the hug, if he wasn't in love with Shikamaru.

"We're fine, Sakura." Naruto said gently, breaking free of Sakura's embrace.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, wondering if the previous night in the forest meant nothing between them.

"Naruto…" the shirker said, warningly.

"Yes, I know, Shikamaru." Naruto said.

Together, the two ninja told them about how they got lost in the forest.

"So, you guys were attacked by Sound ninja?" Choji asked.

"Did you see Orochimaru?" Anko asked eagerly.

"Nope. Like I said, we were knocked unconscious and came to in a cave." Naruto said.

"Sakura was going crazy." Sasuke said.

As soon as he had walked in the room, Ino had pulled him into a hug. Sasuke was now looking at Ino with an expression of great annoyance.

"I was not!" Sakura protested.

"Shikamaru, are we gonna tell them?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Tell them what?" Shikamaru asked.

"You know what." Naruto said.

"Oh, _that._ Yeah, I guess we should." Shikamaru said.

"Tell us what?" Ino asked.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Shikamaru queried, ignoring his teammate.

"Could you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Shikamaru said.

"What the hell are you going to tell us?" Choji asked.

"Naruto and I are going out." Shikamaru said.

The reaction was as the 2 ninja expected. Ino dropped Sasuke, who went crashing to the floor. Choji dropped the bag of chips he was holding. Sakura simply looked stunned.

"Quit joking, Shikamaru." Choji said.

"I'm not joking!" Shikamaru exclaimed angrily.

"Naruto, is he serious?" Sasuke said, getting up off the floor.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Kakashi and Asuma ran into the room.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! Are you two ok?" Asuma yelled.

"Late again, eh Kakashi?" Anko assumed, "Your two students are going out."

"What? Who?" Asuma asked, confused.

"Naruto and Shikamaru." Anko said.

"Wha? Naruto and Shikamaru? You're kidding, right?" Kakashi asked, not daring to believe what he was hearing.

"We're not kidding!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto wanted me to say it because he thought you guys would think he was crazy! Apparently you think both of us are crazy!" Shikamaru yelled angrily.

"Well, yeah!" Ino exclaimed.

"Both of you are serious?" Choji asked in disbelief.

"We told you, yes!" Shikamaru exclaimed, still sounding angry.

Sakura looked at her teammate. She knew that Naruto was odd, but she never expected him to be bi. He must be serious, since Shikamaru was saying the same thing. She couldn't imagine Shikamaru making up something like this. He must be serious, too.

"Naruto, I thought you liked Sakura." Ino asked.

"I did. But then I realized that she wasn't going to fall for me, so I gave up. Before I knew it, I found that I was in love with Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"I still can't believe this." Sakura said.

"Well, this aside, you two saw no signs of Orochimaru?" Anko asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"We told you we didn't." Shikamaru said.

"I'm hungry." Naruto said.

"Wanna go to Ichiraku?" Shikamaru offered.

"Ok. But, we might wanna shower first." Naruto said, noting how dirty the two of them were.

"Sounds good. Wanna meet at Ichiraku in an hour?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure." Naruto said.

The two ninja walked out of the room.

"I still can't believe it." Sasuke said.

"Me neither. I guess they're really serious about this." Asuma said, "I knew my students were odd."

"Hey!" Ino and Choji exclaimed.

"Kidding, kidding." Asuma said.

"Somehow, they seem good for each other." Kakashi said.

Sakura looked at her sensei, "Kakashi, they're both boys."

"Yeah, but that doesn't really matter, does it?" Kakashi pointed out.

Sakura didn't answer. She was wondering if it would last. Maybe Kakashi was right. Maybe Naruto and Shikamaru were right for each other.

**And so the series is over. tear Thanks for reading! Read my other stories, too.**

**Arrigato!**


End file.
